1994 No Stall 350
The 1994 No Stall 350 at Darlington is known for Chuck Armstrong's big crash on lap 142. Chuck got a bit loose before Dirkson D'agostino hits him HARD! This causes Chuck to flip six times going airborne on the fourth flip before getting hit by The King just as Chuck finished his sixth flip causing Chuck to go airborne again and land on his wheels before he was hit once again, this time by Claude Scruggs which caused Chuck to spin before he finally comes to a stop. Chuck said "Don't take me out coach, I can still race!" but it was clear Chuck was going to miss races. Chuck missed two races and got replaced by Banks before returning for the Virginia 500. Dirkson somehow finished the race in 13th position. Same with Claude who finished 18th. A big one happened on the first lap of the race when Chick Hicks pushed Andrew Axler into the wall, this caused him to take out Slider Petrolski who then took out Kevin Racingtire, Billy Oilchanger, Lee Revkins, Ryan Shields while Greg Candyman and part timer Dave Alternators were also involved. Nobody missed races. Part timers Alternators, Darren Leadfoot, Slider Petrolski, Kevin Shiftright in the 122, Ralph Carlow, Lee Revkins, Manny Flywheel, Dale Jr, Winford Rutherford, Ponchy Wipeout, Mac Icar and Dirkson D'agostino all enter. Ernie Gearson wins with Chick Hicks (the one who caused the big one) 2nd and Larry Smith 3rd. Dale Sr is 4th, but The King crashed into Chuck so he didn't finish between the top 10. Transcript Big One Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO OLD SCHOOL RACING BOYS! Chick: Off you go, idiot! (pushes Andrew) Spike: OH NO! ANDREW AXLER TAKES OUT SLIDER PETROLSKI! THEN HE TAKES OUT KEVIN, BILLY, LEE, ROOKIE RYAN AND GREG CANDYMAN AND PLUS IN FACT PART TIMER DAVE ALTERNATORS ARE INVOLVED! DAVEY APEX! POOR POOR DAVEY! Pinkie: PLEASE RECOVER GREG TEN YEARS LATER! Spike: Petrolski and Lee are the other two part timers other than Dave or Davey or whoever you call him. It's just Davey Apex, but I will give you the replay so far. (replay) Spike: Chick Hicks seemed to get loose into Andrew and things go wrong from them! (back live) Andrew: Don't worry guys. I'm ok! well not really but STILL! Greg: Same here I'm ok. Davey: Me too. Tow Truck: You guys are gonna be towed NOW! Andrew (While towed): Don't DO THAT! You baby must learn your lesson! Slider (while towed): Why me! (rest get towed to the garages) Chuck's Hard Crash Pinkie: OH MY GOD! CHUCK LOOSE! DIRKSON COMES PLUS HE HITS HIM HAR! CHUCK IS FLIPPING AND CRASHING HARD! Spike: Here comes The King- NOOOOO! THE KING HIT HIM AND HE IS GOING OUT OF CONTROL! CLAUDE SCRUGGS ALSO HIT HIM! AND OF FREAKING COURSE ITS THE KING WHO GETS SPINNING AND OUT OF CONTROL AND CLAUDE AND DIRKSON DO FINE! SO UNFAIR! Pinkie: CHUCK ARMSTRONG GOES HIGH IN THE AIR AND LANDS ON ALL FOURS! Tow Truck: I heard crashes! Let's see who I have to tow. Oh, its you Mr Chuck. Chuck: DON'T TAKE ME OUT COACH! I CAN REALLY ABSOLUTELY MOVE A METER! Tow Truck: Wow! I was not thinking you would say that but oo bad your being towed! HA HA! Chuck: DON'T TAKE ME OUT COACH I CAN STILL RACE! Spike: Okay that was pretty bad. to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Results TBA Category:Historic Races